Beyond the Boundaries
by SasuNaruAngel
Summary: Life for Kamenashi Kazuya was never like a normal human's life. And like most stars in the world, he had his secrets. And one girl would unlock it all starting with just a small discovery. Supernatural freaks are here. Full summary inside. LEMON LATER!
1. Dark Circus

**Kiwi:** Hey everyone! Okay, I will start writing fanfics for real people and this was done on request by De-sh from . Check out her gallery sometime! Okay, I'm going solo from now on and yesh, Zetsumei still nags me about editing so she will appear numerous times. ENJOY!

Summary: Life for Kamenashi Kazuya was never like a normal human's life. And like most stars in the world, he had his secrets. And one girl would unlock it all starting with just a small discovery. But turns out, not everything is as it seems. And Dark Circus is just a small part of what there is in such a world as the home we call Earth. There will be lemons in chapter two and littered along the way. I'm not sure of anything else. OH AND MEGA BLOODSHED. Not for the weak hearted :D

**

* * *

**

A young man in his twenties paced his room with fervor, as if he had been waiting for some kind of special news since a year ago. Suddenly, a loud knock at his door startled him. He looked longingly out the window. His time was up. He was given freedom, and now it was being taken back. He opened it wide and birds beside his window fluttered up, startled. He watched them go, their feathers floating around him as a teasing reminder that he had no wings to fly away with. He took one more deep breath as the knocks grew more rapid and he reluctantly went to his door and opened it. A tall man with sharp, slitted eyes glared down at him with an astonishing height of eight feet. He was extremely skinny and his face was narrow, with a long nose and pursed mouth to match it all. A freak. His messenger and doomsayer. Looking up, the young man gulped, the sun shining past the taller man's shoulders as if on cue, making him look even more intimidating.

"Mommy, that man looks like he belongs in a freakshow." A little boy sneered as he passed by.

"Don't talk about people like that..!" the mother tugged on his hand but pulled him along with a strange look on her face as well.

"Kazuya-san…?" The man asked. His voice dripped with venom. Kamenashi shuddered.

"Good afternoon Delano-san." He greeted solemnly, bowing.

Delano bowed with equal respect. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Give me a second to get my things." Kamenashi raced upstairs. His stomach was going to flip. This was it. He picked up the suitcase set by his bedroom door and he took a look around, memorizing everything until the last speck of dust. Then, when he got downstairs, he looked around once more. Never again would he return to the world of the people that populate this Earth. Yes, Delanto did belong in a freakshow. And so did he.

He locked the door behind him and got into the rather large car and it sped off towards the Dark Circus.

_Meanwhile…_

Clicks and taps sounded in a dark room lit up in a eerie blue shade by several computer screens. The figure sitting amidst all the technology junk sighed and rolled her head, setting her pen and tablet down with a "clunk" and stood up and stretched, her back cracking. "Ooh… Not good." She muttered after hearing the cracks. Being a photographer and photo editor sucked. Especially when you're working for high class, extra popular magazines in Japan. She stared at the screen, trying to recount how many layers more she needed. Her current employment project was with KAT-TUN, a very popular all-boys group. All five of them were very talented. They'd lost one member earlier, but they were pulling it together nicely.

"Asami-chan!" a face popped up on the largest screen at the center of all the computer screens.

"Oh, hey Chikako." Asami replied with a small grin.

"Are you done yet? I is dying to see it!" Chikako's face moved away from her camera and she walked over to the huge walk-in "closet" that housed her mannequins and newly made clothes.

"You is…? And almost…!" Asami sat back down, bent back one more time, cracked her knuckles, and then sat down and got back to work.

"Well, I just finished their costumes for the next shooting." Chikako said, pulling out five mannequins of just the right heights of mentioned singers.

"Wow. Those are pretty good." Asami laughed. They were all black except for one. "Is the white one for Tatsuya-kun?"

"Yup." Chikako grinned. "See, I thought this would be a great contrast, but I could have made Taguchi-san's white also." She giggled. "Oh, do you remember that freakshow…?"

"The illegal one that stops by Roppongi every five years…?" Asami started working on the poster picture again, not looking up.

"Yeah, it's called the Dark Circus." Chikako's voice was sly. Asami looked up and stared, waiting for the next part. "Oh, you got me. I have tickets!" Chikako held up three well designed tickets.

"You want me to go with you?" Asami asked, looking back down to continue her work.

"Actually, I'm a part-time worker there." Chikako said. "I'm the announcer and cage keeper."

Asami looked up with a dull stare. "You're part of a freakshow?" Chikako nodded eagerly. "Pfft, fits you perfectly.

"HEY!" Chikako ran around her room once. "Not true!"

"But you just said you worked in a freakshow. It's a _sho_wfor _freaks_." Asami laughed. Chikako responded with five more circles around her room. "What are you doing?"

"Doctor said that I should exercise to release stress and anger." Chikako sat back down and started fixing the sleeves of the costumes. "So are you coming?"

"Sure." Asami said, putting her pen down. "I'm done. Gimme the tickets."

"Okay." Chikako went over to a tube that led from her room to the room below, and dropped the ticket. Asami stood at the bottom of the other end and grabbed the ticket and looked at it. It was definitely authentic. "Can I see it?"

"Sure, here." Asami sent the screenshot to Chikako. Chikako squealed in delight.

The poster picture was a beautiful crimson with all five boys wearing prince clothing from an old French setting. Their collars set high and their eyes were staring at the camera in one alluring way or another. Nakamaru and Kamenashi were sitting on the couch respectively at the ends. Ueda was on the armrest next to Nakamaru, Koki was on the floor between the two sitting, and Taguchi was standing next to the couch. They weren't centered but rather off a little to the right and the floor was a black obsidian shade, reflecting the rusty colored spotlights from above. The picture was framed with white and the edges were growing curls. "KAT-TUN" was written in a white Algerian font and the words were steaming, smoke rose from the tops of the letters. The background was French love phrases scribbled in a Blackladder ITC font of all sizes and transparency.

"Asami-chan this is PERFECT!" Chikako clapped. "I can't believe my own eyes!"

"Thank you." Asami smiled. "I was wondering if I was missing something."

"Get some rest Asa-chan!" Chikako said, putting her mannequins away. "It's fine."

"Alright." Asami looked at the ticket one more time. "The circus is tomorrow. Okay, see you tomorrow Chikako."

"Good night. Sleep tight!" Chikako's hand popped out of the closet and waved.

_Next evening..._

Kamenashi gulped, taking in his surroundings. He was now a permanent addition to the Dark Circus. For reasons even he wished he wasn't born with. Delanto stepped into his booth. "Kazuya-san." He said in a demanding tone. Kamenashi nodded, draping the last of the pearls around his arms, waist, and head. He looked in the mirror. He was a freak. As much as he wanted this all to be a dream. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then went through a flap at the back of his booth that led to darkened stairs. He climbed them, each step echoed under his bare feet and his bare back felt a strong, cold breeze, making him shiver. He hesitated. His friends would wonder where he went. But he left neither clue nor piece of evidence as to where he was now. He opened the flap at the top of the stair case. Bright lights greeted him and he blinked several times, shielding his eyes with the back of his hand, slightly turning his head as his eyes narrowed.

He gained a few gasps from below as other freaks stared up at him in his naked glory. He ignored them and stepped out onto the jumping board, bounced a few times, and jumped, flipping in the air and hitting the water gracefully. As he hit the water, he felt his skin crawl and his blood ran cold. He closed his eyes as he swam for the bottom, and soon his feet lost feeling. Then his legs. He started using his hips to move himself. His fingers flexed, but couldn't stretch out past a certain limit and his ears started hearing the echoes and drips of water underwater. He breathed in and instead of water, sweet oxygen greeted him. His hair floated freely around his head and started to slightly clump together into thick wet strands, and soon, he had managed to finish his routine. He swam back up to the surface.

When he broke out, he gasped for air and slowly, he managed to catch normal oxygen again mixed with carbon dioxide. He leaned over the huge glass swimming tank he was in and watched the other freaks below, staring right back up at him in awe. He breathed out shakily. Was this all he was good for?

He got back out and crawled the sideways ladder back to his jumping board and wrapped a towel around himself, and he went back into the staircase. The tank slid back into the shadows of the curtains below the staircase and the jumping board folded down. The show was starting in fifteen minutes and people were lining up outside the huge circus tent, as could be seen and heard.

* * *

Asami waited outside with two other of Chikako's friends, anxious to see what everyone had been talking about when the Dark Circus first came around the outskirts of Roppongi. Chikako bound up to them and grabbed Asami's and the other friends' hands in one of her hands and she grinned, pulling all three of them up to the front of the line. People yelled and complained when they saw the three of them cutting the line.

The ridiculously tall man at the door stopped Chikako and held his hand out. Chikako nudged Asami and Asami pulled out her VIP ticket, as did the two other friends. The tall man nodded and let them in, tearing the ends off the tickets.

Asami entered the tent, and looked around. Freaks of all kinds scurried around and were yelling and giggling at each other. Just like normal human beings. What did normal mean? More questions raced through Asami's head. The other two guys were gaping and going "OH!" every time they saw an interesting freak. Asami glared back at the two men and she snapped at them. "They are just as much as living things as we are! What are you 'OH!'ing about? If you were a freak, you wouldn't like that kind of attention, now would you? You guys are so immature." She stomped off in the direction of the hallways. The tent was actually like a museum, gallery, aquarium, and zoo all together. There were exhibitions and shows everywhere. First everyone is gathered in a huge circus ring and the main shows were performed. Then, the guests were free to walk around and examine the other parts of the circus. Like a zoo or aquarium with a show.

There was ten minutes. Asami was free to see anything before that time was up since she was a VIP member. And she decided to see the new attraction stated online. She headed down the corridor and it took a while, but when she reached the corner, it suddenly felt very dark and desolate. The eerie feeling of loneliness wrapped its cold hand around her and gripped tightly, drawing her towards the faint blue alienated glow coming from the thing around the corner. She stepped around the corner and saw a huge tank at least ten times taller than her, glowing and the water looked crystal clear. She put her hand on the glass and something above her moved. She jumped back, looking up towards the top of the tank. A fish-like figure swam in circles, its hair practically reaching its waist and was tied up by a string of glittering pearls which was draped around practically the whole figure and its tail was strung with beautiful jewels.

* * *

Kamenashi swam down to see who the VIP was that actually came this far to the deepest corner of the circus to see him. He recognized the photographer girl from his latest photo shoot. His heart raced and he prayed she didn't recognize him. Even though that was nearly impossible when he was in his true form. He put his hand on top of hers through the glass, watching her.

Asami stared in awe at the merman before her. He was covered in faint blue scales from waist down, forming a tail that was long and elegantly slim. His waist was thin and his chest was smooth and broad with a creamy complexion. His arms looked strong and he didn't look much older than she was. His face was a soft-looking thing. His nose small but not too small. His lips plump and slightly pouting as if he just saw something that made his mouth drool. His eyes were completely beady black. His hair had some human characteristics, like his bangs, and his cheeks were slightly peachy. When he laid his hand on hers through the glass, Asami's heart fluttered and she felt a hot blush creep across her face. She stared into his face, mesmerized by the beauty of this merman. But suddenly, something in her snapped into place and she recognized the face of the person. "Ka-" She gasped. "Kamenashi-san!" She stepped back.

Kamenashi cursed in his head. He withdrew his hand and looked at her thoroughly. Reluctantly, he nodded.

"Ho-How did you end up in there?" Asami ran back to the glass and pressed her hands against it, trying to get a closer glimpse. Kamenashi came back up to the glass and pressed his palms against hers.

"_I am a freak."_ The sentence echoed in her brain. Telepathy?

"I-I can see that you dummy." Asami choked. "But how did you end up here?"

"_I was born in the ocean as a mermaid and rose to the surface as a human. I lived in the ocean the first several years of my life, but then the ring master caught me when he heard rumors of a mermaid swimming in the area."_

"Oh God..." Asami brought a hand to her mouth to hold back the overwhelming feeling of sympathy. "What happened...?"

"_He first exhibited me for a while, but soon he saw that even I needed some freedom and he decided to let me walk among humans. So I was given ten years of freedom as a human. My time was up yesterday afternoon. I am now a permanent member of Dark Circus."_ Kamenashi's eyes were giving off so many different emotions.

Asami closed her eyes and breathed out shakily. "I want to help you."

"_I don't need help. And I didn't ask you for help."_ His eyes narrowed stubbornly.

"Anyone could tell you want out!" Asami glared. Kamenashi silenced, turning his head to the side. "I can help you!"

"_Why would you want to help a freak like me? You're human. Live your life like the rest of the humans areliving their lives. Carefree and stupidly selfish."_ Kamenashi's hands were lifting.

"Why are you like this? You're no different from me! We're all living things! Can't you see that!" Asami felt like screaming at him, but refrained from doing so, realizing that she could gain unwanted attention. Kamenashi's eyes glowered at her.

"You're not a freak. You don't know what it feels like!" He growled.

Asami bit her bottom lip and searched the messenger bag strapped to her back and grabbed out a rather large Swiss army knife. Kamenashi's eyes widened, watching her as she rolled up the sleeve of her black jacket and stabbed her arm right in the elbow, the knife piercing through to the other side. She gave a hiss of pain as she grit her teeth and blood spurted onto the tank glass. Kamenashi snapped his hands away. She tore the knife down her hand, splitting half her arm and rendering it useless. Each half dangled like rubber. Kamenashi covered his mouth to hold back the disgust. Blood dripped onto the floor and Asami's face was drenched in sweat. She glared up with pale lavender eyes and her arm slowly rejoined itself and she flexed the now fully healed arm. Not even a scar or drop of blood. The blood that had splattered everywhere suddenly evaporated into scarlet steam and dissipated into the air.

"Yes. In fact I do." Asami finished and stood straight, putting her knife away. "There are more freaks in the world than you think. I was exposed to radioactive extraterrestrial materials when I was still in the womb and this was what became of me. I was bullied at first because my hair grew very fast and it reached my feet when I was three. Even after I cut it, it still grew faster than average. The growing slowed down to normal when I took medicine provided by a freak doctor to lower the amount of the material exposure in me. But I am still unable to slice, cut, tear, or break myself without healing within a day."

Kamenashi just fell silent. A loud rumble of drums in the background sounded and Asami's head snapped in the direction of the circus ring. "I'll be back." Asami started in that direction rather quickly, but stopped at the corner, turned around and smiled. "Don't think I won't forget." And she ran off. She was more than confident in her skills and abilities. And she wouldn't let another freak sibling fall into the wrong hands like last time. She closed her eyes. She couldn't protect her brother or sister. She won't fail again.

* * *

**Kiwi:** Please review~! I'm hoping to wrap this up in about five chapters! For once, I organized the story. Hope you all enjoyed it!

Beyond the Boundaries


	2. I Will Save You

**Kiwi:** Hey readers! I'm sorry if I'm pissing you off because I'm putting more time into this Kamenashi fanfic than any of the others… Which I haven't updated in a while… *sweatdrop* But I really like this fic and I'm on a roll :P So, three more chapters, and I will go back to the lonely ones before :D. Enjoy

For De-sh, awesome friend, the link didn't show up in the last chapter, so I'll put spaces for periods. de-sh deviantart com :D Please check out her gallery, her work is AMAZING!

* * *

**Beyond the Boundaries**

The circus ring had almost immediately filled up and the fact that the police hadn't showed up yet was a big reminder of how much people discriminated freaks from themselves. Asami sat there anxiously, wringing her sleeves and biting her bottom lip bloody, but the bites didn't last long. They healed within seconds after her teeth pulled out of the flesh of her rosy lips.

Chikako stood up on a huge circus pedestal with a microphone in hand. She wore a rather flashy outfit, a glittering short black dress with no shoulders and long sleeves. She wore black boot heels to compliment the dress and a black top hat with a white ribbon and bow tied around it. Her long-white-gloved hands moved in gesture with her opening speech. "Ladies and gents! Good evening and thank you for stretching your necks out onto the cutting board to come here and see our wonderful cast and show!" she bowed as the crowd hooted and cheered. "We start tonight with a man who was put under such extreme damage in the womb that he has feet for hands and hands for feet! And guess where his head ended up!" she pointed off to a corner of the ring. The man walked out, exactly as described. But where his head was set sent laughter rolling through the crowds.

Asami felt sick. How could people do this? Laugh at a man with his head attached to his rear? That was just horrible.

Chikako then started again as the man struggled to get back to the safety of the shadows, crying with humiliation. "We have here a diva who was silenced because of her astonishing yet twisted beauty." A girl stepped out of the shadows, blindfolded, yet crying. She wore a beautiful dress, her hair untied and cascading over her thin shoulders. Her legs were what made her different though. Shaped like a horse's hind legs, she looked like a chimera. She took a mike and began to sing. Her voice filled with pain.

"_Take me away…_

_Someone kill me already,_

_Locked up like this, I can't take the pain away…_

_Someone set me free,_

_I want to die…"_

The earlier cheering became awkward claps and whistles.

Chikako laughed nervously, shifting the hat on her head and licked her lips and started again. "And now," the girl retreated, putting the mike down. "Our ring master's assistant, Delano Daddy-Long-Legs!" People started cheering again and louder than ever. The ridiculously tall man from before came in, his spider-like legs bent at the knee and his footing looked buggy as he tried to avoid some props up above. He bowed and gave an eerie smile. Asami felt a shudder run down her spine, adding to the disgust she already had from the people around her. Until finally…  
"And we have two beautiful children, twins, born with a bad accident, rendering 'Sharing is caring.' More than literal." She pointed to another corner where a child stepped out. Beautiful blonde hairs and faces. Yes, faces. A two-headed twin, faces twisted in agony as the crowd roared in laughter and fawned over their extreme freak adorability. The girl tried not to cry, but burst into tears and the boy glared at everyone, bringing the right arm up to comfort the girl. The crowd silenced at this. Something had hit home.

Asami gasped, trying to hold back tears as the brother held his sister's head to his. They sang their duet with melodious angelic voices. (Bold italics is brother, plain italics is girl, plain is both.)

"We are twins with no mother,

Abandoned at birth, we almost starved,

And to this very day,

We are servants of the darkness,

_**Will we ever see the light?**_

_Can't we be accepted by everyone?_

Our faces… They're rotting with tears…_"_

No one could reply, feeling immediate regret for their actions. The show ended on a bad note with Chikako apologizing for the unplanned performances of the twins and diva. Asami grinned. They knew. They would be set free soon.

After the show, Asami head off for the tank she'd visited before. Of course, no one wanted to go this far into the freak circus with the performances given by the diva and twins. Asami stood in front of the tank, tapping it a few times. "Anyone home?" She jokingly called. Something landed with a "thud" on the tank bottom in front of her just as she finished. Asami jumped back in surprise. A body? She took a closer look. No… She gasped, shakily covering her mouth. "K-Kamenashi-san?" Was he dead?

Suddenly, he jumped up and clawed at the glass, baring shark-like rows of teeth and hissing. Asami shrieked. Kamenashi laughed, pulling away. "Gotcha!" He swam in small circles vertically.

"H-Hey, NOT FUNNY." Asami crossed her arms and stepped back up to the glass. "Is this part of the plan?" Asami quickly realized. Kamenashi winked, putting a finger to his lips, when very light running was heard down the long corridor. Asami almost immediately realized the plan. She pulled out the Swiss army knife and sliced her head off, her body colliding onto the floor next to the head as it hit the floor with a sickening "thud" and bounced then rolled over to the tank wall. Blood covered her from neck to toe and she was hardly recognizable. Kame jumped out from the tank with a huge overcoat covering a long pair of elegant skinny jeans. He hurriedly tied his hair back. The eyeliner and eye shadow were already on thank goodness. He stabbed the body once, blood squirted onto his face hands and coat. One of his commonly praised talents in the media, acting and looking like a girl. (SORRY IF THIS OFFENDED ANYONE! –Kiwi.) He knelt down next to Asami's body, wetting the eyeliner, letting it run. Three men appeared around the corner. "H-help!" He hoarsely cried in a feminine voice.

The men screamed and ran off. Kamenashi grinned and pushed the severed head back on the neck, but nothing happened. "Wh-what the-"

"BOO!" He almost dropped the grinning head. "My turn." She laughed, the head snapped back into place. Kamenashi glared. The blood dissipated off of them and Kamenashi wiped the runny eyeliner and eye shadow off. Asami got up quickly and grabbed Kamenashi's hand as he was slipping on a pair of boots. They ran straight in to a screaming herd of spectators and followed them out. They then reached Asami's car and she revved it up and they sped home, passing by police cars on their way to the magically fading circus. They were too late, since as the cars pulled up, the last of the visitors' cars were leaving and the circus was nowhere in sight. They cursed, but knew that Dark Circus couldn't run anymore. The time it took for the circus to disappear took longer and longer each time. Soon, they would catch them.

Asami unlocked the door to her apartment/studio. It was cluttered like yesterday, the computer screens humming quietly as their engines ran. Kamenashi looked around curiously. It was messy, yet organized… Asami put their stuff down and sat down on a rather plush couch. She patted the other half of it and Kamenashi went over and sat on that half. They both breathed a sigh of relief. "Want some juice?"

"Coffee." Kamenashi replied.

"No coffee." She deadpanned, opening her cupboards to show the lack of coffee and pointed at the mugs piled high on her work space. Kamenashi just laughed and nodded.

That night, Kamenashi was given the bed and Asami slept on the couch. At first, she was quite comfortable where she was, but that was when she started having her nightmares again.

_Asami ran endlessly. Her legs were starting to feel weak, but she couldn't stop nor slow down. Her breathing became pants. And even that soon became gasps for air. Her heart was pulsing up her throat and her throat was running dry. Sweat-drenched, poor Asami was running towards nothing but darkness. She whimpered with each several steps she took._

_Suddenly, a voice. "Onee-san!" Then two "Onee-san!" "Onee-chan!" That was when she finally stopped. She turned around, knowing who she would see. Her little brother and sister. Her brother was more beautiful than the full silver moon and her sister, brighter than the shining golden sun. They were smiling, laughing happily. But suddenly, hands made of nothing but shadows wrapped themselves tightly around the two, pulling them into the darkness. They wailed, screamed for help, reaching their little hands out for her._

_Asami screamed, her lungs giving no support and all that left her mouth was a dry hiss. "No! Shumi! Raki!"_

_She couldn't stop the hands, and she couldn't move. "NO! Don't take them from me! NO!"_

_A hand grabbed her shoulder. She trashed, trying to get away from the grip, but it held firm and shook her. "Oi, Amaya-san." She froze, turning her head in the direction of the voice, seeing nothing. "Amaya-san!"_

She gasped as she sat up straight, almost hitting Kamenashi in the chin with her head, blinked, and stared at the wall, then looked to the side, seeing Kamenashi. She breathed a sigh of relief, wiping her sweat-covered forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Hm? Yeah…" She sighed, lying back down onto the couch with a big whoosh.

"Are you sure?" He held up a cup of warm water with an angelic look on her face. She looked once, then twice, then thrice, before she started laughing, covering her eyes. She took the cup, sat up, and then took a few sips from it. "Was it a nightmare?" Kamenashi sat on the couch at her feet.

Asami held the cup with both hands, suddenly feeling insecure, holding it up to her lips, but not drinking. The steam tickled her nose. She nodded quietly, staring into the cup intently. The sound of humming filled the room as the atmosphere became more and more awkward.

Kamenashi got up and held out his hand for the cup. She finished it in a big gulp, wiped her mouth with her arm, and handed it to him. That was when he spotted inside the blanket she bundled herself in a nearly transparent, lacey strap of a negligee. He gulped, then went into the kitchen and put the mugs in the sink. Then returned to the couch. Asami had gotten up and sat on the couch, still bundled up, but the blanket had pooled down at her waist. The nightgown was very loose and fluffy, simple for a matter. The straps were thin silk ribbons tied into long bows. Her ebony hair cascaded over her face and shoulders and she was constantly biting her bottom lip, as if something had been agitating her for a while now.

He sat down next to her and pulled her into a comforting hug. "You sure don't seem okay…" He said dully. Asami blushed and pushed him away.

"I-I told you, I'm completely fine." She diverted her gaze stubbornly. Slightly angered by this, Kamenashi grabbed Asami's chin and forced her to look up. She looked at him wide-eyed. He closed his eyes as he leaned in and pressed a kiss onto her lips. She froze, but suddenly felt her stomach melt and she was lost in the kiss. His tongue flickered over her lips. She unconsciously parted her lips and let him in. His tongue slowly mapped out her mouth and pulled her tongue into a dance. She moaned. They pulled away soon after, panting. She was completely flustered, the straps fell off her shoulders and she gave a weak, futile attempt to push him away.

He pulled her back in a heated kiss and pushed her down onto the couch. She struggled, but ended up having to submit to the heavier man. She gasped for air and in surprise when he broke off and attacked her neck, nipping and leaving butterfly kisses from her jaw to her collarbone. "Kame-Kamenashi-san!" she kicked, hoping to stop him in his ministrations.

He only tightened his grip on her and then grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head. He kissed her forehead, then said with a comforting smile. "I just comforting you."

Asami glared, not believing a word.

"Okay, comforting and tending to certain needs." He laughed with a wink. Their lips met in a tender lock and his hands moved down to the collar of her white negligee. He pulled it down a little, gaining a gasp in his mouth and a push from Asami's hands.

"Stop!" She covered herself up, a fierce blush gracing her features. "No more!"

Kamenashi didn't reply, but instead brushed locks of hair away from her face and dove his face into her neck, biting down and licking, earning a loud intake of air and a shudder. He grinned into her neck and practically tore the flimsy piece of clothing down. Asami shouted in surprise and tried to cover up what she could with the blanket.

"Ch-chotto matte!" She tried to pull out of his grip.

"Why? It seems like you want it too." He breathed as he went lower and his chin was floating above her sternum as he looked up at her with eyes full of lust. She gave a delirious look.

"I haven't done this before!" She said, embarrassed. Kamenashi's face shifted into a more predatory look. She shifted uncomfortably, pulling the blanket closer to her chest for comfort. He slipped his hands under the blankets below her torso and gripped the inside of her thighs and squeezed lightly. She gasped, eyes widening and her back arched. His hands traveled higher to where her underwear was and slowly slipped his hands around her hips and gripped them, pulling her towards him so that he was grinding his erection against her. She made a sound and her grip on the blanket tightened dangerously, then loosened. She had no choice but to submit. She herself felt a little strange, and she thought it was probably her own arousal. Then, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, feeling slightly dizzy.

Seconds flew by in a blink and Asami's protective blanket was taken from her and her white negligee was revealed. She blushed as Kamenashi eyed her up and down, licking his lips unconsciously, feeling his mouth run dry. Asami felt completely embarrassed, and right now, more than anything, she wanted that blanket. Which was pooled on the floor in a useless heap beside the couch. Darn. She gulped, feeling the intense urge to cover up.

Kamenashi pulled the ribbon of the bow tying the nightgown up and it fell apart. The negligee was two layered, as he discovered. It was a fluffy short nightgown covering a more bodice-shaped, strapless nearly transparent tube top with a more antique look of a corsette. It tightly hugged her torso, refining her curves. Her breasts were pressed against her chest by the tight clothing and her pale skin only made them look like soft marshmallows. Jealousy tickled his mind as he felt envious of the flimsy cloth on her. Then that slightly overlapped a bikini-like, white underwear with small silk bows on the side. Her body overall was slim and somewhat teenager like. Her legs were smooth and long, slim and strong. (LOL rhyme) Her face was also slim with big grey eyes, a small nose, and small, pink pouting lips. He gave a long stare at her.

Asami looked back with pure want. This person she had just met a year ago. They did talk pretty frequently, but never outside of work. But all the worry flew out of her head when he started nibbling on her neck. She twitched and tried to resist, but her body would not let her do such thing, Her heart beat faster as he went lower, pulling down the negligee left on her as he went. When the negligee had been pulled below her breasts, Kamenashi gulped as he bit down on her left breast, gaining a light gasp. Asami's hands flew up when she couldn't handle it anymore, she pulled her arms around herself, feeling very, very uncomfortable. Her face flushed dark red, she looked to the side. Kamenashi chuckled and pulled her arms away, leaving butterfly kisses from her collar down to her breasts, then letting go of one hand, he grabbed her right breast with one hand and knead the other one, pressing another kiss to her lips. Asami moaned into the kiss, her hands gripped his arms. He let go and his mouth trailed to her left breast. Her nipples had hardened under his touch and her face was light pink. He kissed her breast and pulled a perfectly shaped nipple into his mouth with his teeth.

Asami gasped at the strange new sensation and her hands gripped his arms harder. He licked around it in circles and flicked it with his tongue, gaining soft, surprised moans. Her head was spinning. All these years of being alone… Somehow… that feeling of loneliness was slowly draining away with Kamenashi's presence. What was it? Ever since she first met him and spoke with him, she felt… Warm, content. As if she had something to live for again. And now that she knew his secret, she had more to be self-valued for.

Kamenashi was rubbing her breasts together in a sensual way and she shivered, gripping a cushion above her head. She bit her bottom lip to stop any more embarrassing sounds from escaping her lips. He parted her lips with his thumb, "Don't hold your voice back." he said, kissing her cheek.

Asami stared up into his eyes. Unlike her plain appearance, he was angelic, his face was a light shade, not very pale. His cheeks were naturally rosy pink, his cherub lips were pouting and his eyes were dark brown orbs with sweet laughter and maturity at the same time. His eyebrows were arched in amusement when she puffed her cheeks out and gave n indignant huff. He breathed out a laugh and kissed her, his hands wandered down to her hips where they mischievously tugged at her underwear, taking the bodice off.

Asami shuddered when her underwear was pulled down her legs and off her feet. "W-Wait.!" Asami grabbed his shoulder.

Kamenashi looked up in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"It-It's just…" she drew her legs together shyly. "I- If we continue li-like this… You- You'll be my first…"

She couldn't help but feel his eyes boring into her and she felt her face flush bright red.

Kamenashi grinned and kissed her silent, then slipped a finger into her, gaining a sharp gasp and an uncomfortable arch. His thumb pressed down on her clit as his finger slid in and out.

Asami's breath grew ragged as she tried to accommodate the finger inside of her. Then another. She gripped the sheets under her and waited as his fingers slowly made a scissoring motion. She breathed heavily through her nose and trembled. Her toes curled when his fingertips brushed a spot and she threw her head back with a surprised yelp. The fingers pressed that spot harder, making sure it had the spot right. Her vision turned white and lights were dancing behind her eyes as pleasure ran up and down her spine.

Before she had come down from the pleasure high, she felt something slide into her, stretching her wider than the fingers ever could. She grit her teeth as Kamenashi slipped further, and further, then suddenly stopped. Like he had reached a wall. He hunched over, kissing her forehead. "Shh…" He said, the snapped his hips forward, fully sheathing himself inside her.

A shock ran through Asami as something inside her broke and the feeling of being torn in two overwhelmed her. She screamed, her nails digging into Kamenashi's back., drawing blood. Kamenashi hissed, then kissed her over and over, from the face to her neck, whispering loving nothings. After several minutes, she had calmed down, her hands moved to his arms. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He smirked. "Never saw a virgin act that dramatic."

"But it HURT." She glared.

He looked down, making her look down too. She gasped when she saw blood.

"Wait, that's- that's… MY blood?" She shuddered at the though.

"It's normal." He said, sliding out and back in.

Asami inhaled sharply and slowly became acquainted to the feel of him sliding in and out, the bit her lip, shyly urging him to go faster by shifting her hips. He stopped for a second, and then his pace started quickening. Asami gasped, feeling the sweet spot inside her being hit, and she gasped out "F-faster…!"

Kamenashi complied by hitting at that angle harder, making Asami see stars. "Oh-oh my god…" She groaned out, feeling something below her stomach churn and tighten. Suddenly, something just burst inside her and it raced from the tips of her toes to the ends of her hair. She yelled out her release, calling out Kamenash's name.

She came back from the sudden sky-high rocketing and blushed hearing her yell. With several more thrusts, Kamenashi joined her and came inside her, then pulled out with a quick sorry I got carried away.

Asami panted, feeling sleep catch up to her, and the edges of her vision started blackening. She said one more word before she fell asleep. "Arigatou." And she was dozing off.

Kamenashi stared at her in slight confusion, but then smiled, kissing her forehead and then got off the couch, then went to get a cup of water.

* * *

**Kiwi:** To De-sh: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! It was a long string of events that led to the extended add on of the chapter. First, I had started, then I started writing it on paper since school started again. Then, I had to type it out, but I can't since the computer is in my parents room =_=' Then, when I do have time and I'm alone, I have homework, and sometimes I get this horrifying feeling that someone is watching me even when no one's home. Then, I lost my USB for three days, then I found it, but I had to have it editted by an old friend who was dying to help me, so all this happened and instead of adding the chapter in a week like I had planned to, it became a month. Just like midnites0ul had predicted =_= Sorry for the delay once again, I'll try to work out my paranoia and all that. Midterms all next week, so expect the next chapter in about two weeks. Until then, mattane! Hope you liked it! Please rate and review!


End file.
